Criminal Minds High school
by Ranger44
Summary: What was it like back in high school for our favorite BAU team? Not following the story line of the tv show for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Alright finally got around to being able to get this thing posted. Sorry it's been awhile guys, been super busy with school and stuff. This is basically my imagination of if they were all in high school. Not finally the storyline obviously as it's not even in the same time frame.

Don't own anything, all rights held by CBS.

It was a beautiful sunny day with the perfect temperature and all Spencer Reid could think about how much this day was going to suck. He was a 14 year old starting his senior year of high school and if his first 3 years taught him anything, it was that high school absolutely sucked. He finished packing up his notebooks into his backpack and set up breakfast for his mom. She never came out of her room and when she did it was to get high, but he still did it anyway. Hoping one day that she would snap out of it and finally get her life together. He walked through the labyrinth that was the mess of his house, bounded down the stairs, out the door, and waited for Derek Morgan, his best friend, to come pick him. It wasn't like he couldn't drive, but the law wouldn't allow him to. He sighed as he looked at his watch. "Come on Derek, hurry up." While they had met and been best friends since junior high, Reid never did learn Morgan's terrible timing until last year. Just as Reid stood up to walk he saw Derek's car pulling up to his apartment complex.

"Move it ladies boy. We're going to be late."

"Yeah. I wonder why. And I told you to not call me that!" Spencer groaned as he remembered when he got that nickname. It had been freshman year of high school and instantly 3 girls had began to try to get him to ask them out. He remembered each and every one of them, like he could forget with his eidetic memory. Lila, a peppy blonde who had been interested in acting and Austin, a party girl who had a listening ear. He had become friends with both, but had not taken it any further. Then there was Ashley Seaver. A blonde who had quickly stolen his heart and had become his first ever girlfriend. They had dated for 3 1/2 years before she had broken up with him over the summer. Reid didn't know why Derek still called him that.

"Yeah. But it's fun." As if almost reading my face. "Come on Reid. Seaver wasn't even that great of a girl. You'll find a better one."

"Where's Penelope?" Reid asked trying to change the subject. Talking about Ashley wasn't easy for Reid.

"She's getting a ride from Hotch and Haley." Morgan replied before he started for school. When they finally arrived at school Reid saw his friends: Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, and Haley in a circle.

"Hey guys!" Reid called out as He and Derek reached them.

"Hey Reid." The group almost said simultaneously. "Oh, here's your schedules by the way." Hotch said as he handed them their schedules.

"Any classes together?" Morgan asked.

"We all have lunch together and we all share AP Lit and AP Psychology. Except Reid. Since you know Reid took all of those classes over his last 3 years." Reid blushed as they all teased him about being so smart. In reality, he didn't really mind getting to contribute something to the group.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Reid said as he walked off. He didn't like that he wouldn't have any classes with his friends but he had to suck it up. He walked into AP Calculus BC and immediately saw Ashley Seaver sitting in the front right hand corner where he would normally be sitting. He sighed and was about to take a seat in the back when she called out his name.

"Spencer!" She said gleefully and she jumped out of the chair and started to drag him towards the front. "I missed you over the summer honey. I'm so glad I get to see you again." Okay. Spencer Reid was officially lost. And that was extremely uncommon.

"Wha.. What? I thought we were over." It came out more as a question that a statement but she laughed it off nonetheless.

"I was just going through a hard time. I didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry." She looked at him with her eyes wide open the way she used to when she begged for something. Reid felt his stomach turned to knots and his heart flutter, but he knew he had to remain strong. She had, after all, broken his heart.

"I understand you were going through aboard time, but you broke my heart and after you never apologized. I don't think I can get back together with you, but I say we could still be friends." Even when he said it he knew he was timid and there was no force behind it. Before Ashley could respond another voice called out.

"Spencer Reid? Is that you?" Reid knew that voice anywhere. He quickly spun around.

"Emily... Oh my god! Emily Prentiss! I knew that voice sounded familiar!" Reid cried out as he ran over and gave her a big hug. He felt her tense before returning the hug and letting out a laugh.

"Oh please. You identified my voice the moment I spoke. You and your eidetic memory."

"It's been so long! Wait? Why are you back? I mean not to say I didn't miss you or anything, but you moved so long ago."

"You really haven't changed have you? Always rambling." Emily joked as Reid blushed. "Well I did move, but my mom had business so attend to back here and so here I am." Emily said to her former-still-hoping-current best friend. Reid looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it! My best friend is back!" Emily's heart soared. Even after moving away 6 years ago he still considered her his best friend. Ever since she had learned that she would be moving back into this small town she wondered if her former best friend Spencer Reid would still be there. He had been her only friend and she was his only friend. They had quickly formed a bond and Reid would end up coming to her house everyday since his mom didn't really care for him. Then she had to move and she had worried how he would be. He was always so shy and timid and she only felt worse when they talked about how hard school was for him without her there. Then school took over along with life and they slowly stopped talking until it just stopped all together. She felt herself come back to reality and Reid was finishing talking, "...and it just got really tough and I missed you. I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends!"

"Hmm friends?" After all this time, Emily had not once considered Reid having a group of friends and she instantly felt terrible. Of course he would have friends. Was she expecting him to go through high school without any?

"Yeah? What lunch do you have? I really hope we have the same lunch."

"I think I have second lunch." Reid almost looked like he was about to launch to the moon.

"Yes! I'll be able to introduce you to them at lunch. It'll be super great!"

"Um Spence?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna tell me what happened between you two." Emily asked as she pointed to an angry Ashley Seaver.

"Oh." Spencer replied surprised. "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time. But for now let's worry about the important stuff." As of right on cue the bell rang and the teacher began to teach his lesson. However, Spencer Reid, for once, wasn't paying attention to the lesson or the fact that Ashley was sending death glares Emily's way. He was looking at his best friend and thought maybe senior year won't be so bad after all.

Thanks for reading guys. If you could just write a review that would be great. More updates to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyoooo what's up guys. Alright time for the next chapter. You guys as excited as I am? Ok I'll stop now. I'm so strange. Anyway no rights to the show or characters.

The bell for first period to end rang and Reid bolted up. "What's your next class Emily?"

"IB English with Bova."

"Hey she's on the way to the my class. She's a really nice teacher. Come on I'll walk with you." Reid started to leave with Emily when Ashley ran over.

"Come on Reid. We have to go to our next class."

"But... I just said I'd walk Emily to her next class. She's new and she doesn't know how to get there."

"Oh please, she can figure her way right?" The question was more directed towards Emily, but the look of anger and jealousy on Ashley's face made it clear Emily didn't have an option. Still Emily decided to push it.

"Not really, no. Reid and I have been…" She was cut off as she watched Ashley pull Reid into a deep kiss. She was instantly filled with jealousy. Who did she think she was kissing her Reid! Wait did she just think her Reid? Her mind, racing with thoughts, hadn't seen how Reid had stiffened up. She snapped back to reality as Ashley spoke again.

"Ok well, nice meeting you uhh… Erin? Spencer and I are going to class. Have fun." With that Ashley dragged Reid away and all he could do was look back and give her the best I'm sorry face he could muster. As they went across campus a thought crossed Reid's mind.

"Wait. How do you even know if we have the same class together."

"Spencer Spencer Spencer. I thought you remembered everything. I have my connections in the office." Of course. How could he have forgotten? She was the counselor's prized student. They did anything for her. She could've asked to be in all the same classes as him. He sighed as she smiled and continued to pull him along. They entered AP Biochem and sat down. Ashley immediately started to talk to her friends and Reid just sat there and thought. So he had every one of his classes with Ashley and none with his friends. Well excluding Emily. But why was Ashley doing this? She had broken up with him. As his thoughts raced on the bell for class to start rang. Reid sighed as Mr. Morgan, the AP Biochem teacher, began teaching his lesson. It was about half-way through the class when he started to pair people together. Reid silently prayed that he wouldn't be paired with Ashley. He wanted to put as much space between them right now, going against his whole idea of staying friends. Reid had no such luck.

"And.. ah… Ms. Seaver why don't you work with Mr. Reid for this year's projects."

"Why Mr. Morgan, I'd love to!" Ashley said in a sing-song voice. Reid instantly wanted to drop the class. Mr. Morgan began explaining the first project and ended just before the bell rang. Reid jumped up and ran to the door. He just needed a few minutes away from Ashley. He ran to his next class and waited, hoping, just by the slightest luck, that Emily would be in this class as well. Time passed on as Ashley walked in and smiled at Reid. "I was so worried about you honey. Are you ok?" Reid wanted to throw up. This was becoming too weird. As much as he had liked Ashley over their years of dating, this was becoming too much. Never had she been this clingy. The late bell was about to ring when Emily came in huffing and puffing. She apologized to the teacher before looking around and finding an empty seat a couple seats behind Reid. She smiled as she tried to get his attention by throwing small paper balls at him. Reid turned around and threw one back at Emily.

"Ahem. Spencer do we have a problem?" Asked the teacher as he stopped his lesson and looked at Reid.

"No. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't. You're a top student." Emily stifled a laugh as Reid shot her his best angry glare. He wished Hotch was here now. Hotch's glare struck fear into everyone. Ashley looked back at Emily and gave her a glare which caused Emily to stop smiling. Reid noticed as he tapped Ashley's shoulder and got her to look back up at the front. Mr. Darrow finished his history lesson and allowed the class to partner up for their first project. Spencer immediately got up and moved back to Emily before Ashley could grab him.

"Sorry about Ashley. I've never seen her act this way." Reid apologized the moment he sat next to Emily.

"It's ok Reid. I've dealt with worse than a few death glares." Reid was still filled with guilt.

"Yeah but I mean you don't deserve it. She doesn't even know you. I mean you're my best friend!"

"What's going on between you two anyway. She seems all lovey-dovey and you look like you want to throw up." Reid opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he finally thought of the words.

"We started dating in freshman year and kept it going for 3 ½ years. And over the summer she broke up with me but ever since this morning she's become super clingy and acts as if nothing happened. As if she didn't break my heart. I didn't go out for a month after she broke it up. My friends couldn't do anything but come over and even then they would just come into my room and talk as I lied in bed and cried."

"Aw Reid… I'm so sorry." Emily didn't really know what to say. How could anybody have hurt her best friend so much? She pulled him into a hug.

"Ahem. Does this have anything to do with your project?" The teacher asked as he came by. Reid immediately pulled back and blushed.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Darrow. Today has just been an off day." Mr. Darrow instantly had an understanding face.

"I understand Spencer. We all have off days. Just make sure it's a reoccurring theme." With that Mr. Darrow walked away and Emily looked at Spencer apologetically.

"It's fine Emily." Reid said as looked down to his paper and began writing down ideas for the history project. The bell rang for the period to end and Reid ran out with Emily. Ashley tried to catch up but the crowd of people trying to get to first lunch blocked her way. Reid knew he would have to see her again, but he just wanted at least just a little time away. 4th period offered nothing new as Ashley pulled Reid away from Emily and then just talked about how the school year would be so great. Reid tried his best to pay attention but he couldn't stop noticing how sad Emily looked. Had he hurt her by not talking to her in 3rd period? Possibilities ran through his mind, but he knew exactly what would cheer her up when the bell rang for 4th. Reid had not paid attention to one detail, but he would just read the chapter that night. He ran up next to Emily and pulled her along as she went from sad to shocked.

"Reid, where are we running to?" As she stumbled along still trying to keep up with Reid. Never had she seen him run so fast. Even away from Ashley.

"It's time for you to met my friends! This is going to be awesome!" Reid yelled with excitement ringing through his voice and Emily couldn't help but laugh as she ran along with him.

I know this isn't one of my better written chapters. And it's a little since I updated, but I've been super busy and any time I did try to write I kinda hit writer's block. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review. Encourages me to write more! Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that my writing is kinda suffering in this story, but I'm hoping the next couple chapters can get you guys back into being interested. I would like to apologize, for the lack of updates and poor writing though. I promise I'll be working hard to get you guys updates and better writing. With that said let to story continue.

Reid kept dragging along as Emily was beginning to struggle keeping up with him.

"Jesus, Reid. How far is the cafeteria?" She huffed out.

"Not that much further." With that she finally saw the doors to the auditorium and sighed a breath of relief. They finally entered and were greeted by a noisy room with a bunch of obnoxious schoolmates. Reid easily maneuvered around the crowd while Emily followed closely behind. Eventually they reached a table in the corner where there were 4 other people were sitting. They all looked up and smiled before their attention turned to Emily and began to look confused.

"Um Reid. Who's your friend?" Morgan asked. Emily didn't like being the center of attention. Reid smiled brightly as he announced who she was.

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend, Emily Prentiss." Everyone's eyes went huge.

"You mean the Emily Prentiss? The one who you almost never stopped talking about when we first met you?" Reid blushed and Emily felt her heart flutter.

"Come on guys… I didn't talk that much about her." Reid replied sheepishly.

"Really? Emily is sooooo smart, Emily is sooooo cool, Emily is soooooo nice, Emily is sooooo pretty." Everyone began teasing and laughing as Reid looked flustered and Emily tried not to bust out laughing.

"Ok, ok. So I talked about her. It's not my fault. She was my closest friend and she just moved away. I missed her ok." Reid tried to defend himself and that made Emily break. She joined in on the laughter. Maybe this group wouldn't be so bad. Hotch was the first to stop and stand up.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner." He offered a handshake. Emily shook his hand as she watched the other three stand.

"I'm Derek Morgan. It's really nice to meet you."

"Penelope Garcia, your supply of spunk and sass for the day."

"Hailey Clinton (I made up a last name for the sake of the story), it's a pleasure to meet you. Reid's talked a lot about you." She said the last part offering a wink to her. After they had all shaken hands, Reid announced that he was going to get some food and walked off leaving Emily with the group. Instead of feeling out of place, however, Emily felt welcome as they kept her in their conversation about how their first day was going.

Reid looked down at his lunch and wished he had brought his own. Reid started to make his way back to his table when Ashley pulled him over to hers.

"Hey sweetie. Come eat lunch with us." Ashley said as she sat him down. He made small talk with her friends when he looked back to see his friends, hoping they would come rescue him. Instead he saw them laughing with Emily and he felt a little disheartened. He wished he could be over there with them. As he turned back around his eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her lips were perfect and she shined like the only star in an otherwise pitch-black night. His mouth fell a little open as he watched her walk over to an empty spot next to him. She finally reached him and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi… Um is this spot taken." He looked up at her for a few more moments before finally coming back to reality.

"What… Oh! Um no! No it's no…" He was cut off.

"Actually, yes. It is. So um move along barbie." Ashley said while waving her hand like she was shooing away a fly. The girl blushed as she backed away a little.

"Oh… I'm.. I'm sorry." She stammered a bit before walking away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? No one's sitting there!" Reid half-yelled at Ashley getting a few heads to turn around.

"She was obviously trying to hit on you. You're so oblivious." Ashley responded nonchalantly turning back to her friends. This infuriated Reid. He did something that he would've never done. He didn't know what was coming over him. He stood up.

"She was just asking if she could sit! There wasn't any reason to be rude! What's your problem?" Reid yelled fully this time getting the attention of the rest of the cafeteria.

"My problem is, you've been acting really unfaithful to me since today started! I went out with you because you were the one that was never suppose to hurt me!" Ashley stood up at that moment also. Almost as if challenging Reid to continue.

"I'm just trying to be friendly! You don't even know Emily and you sure of heck didn't know the girl who just asked to sit!" Ashley looked baffled. She never thought that Reid would challenge her like this.

"I didn't need to! They were both going to try to hit on you. And you're my boyfriend!"

"We're not dating anymore! You broke my heart over summer and I'm not going to let you break it again!" Ashley grabbed her juice, dumping it on Reid's head and slapping him hard before making an exit with the rest of her friends in the cheer squad. The whole cafeteria remained silent as Reid stood there shocked at what had just unfolded before him. He realized he was shaking as he looked down at his hands. He saw his friends trying to push their way through the crowd that had formed around him. Before he could even register another thought he ran towards the exit. The crowd made no effort to stop him, giving him a clear path out.

"Reid! Reid wait! Reid come back!" He heard his friends calling out, but he just kept running. He ran and ran until he couldn't bring himself to take another step. He fell to the floor, black dots fading in and out of his vision, panting hard. He closed his eyes to make the world stop spinning before reopening them. He didn't know where he had ran and he tried to see what was around him. As he scanned the area he realized he had ran to a place where he hadn't visited since the 8th Grade. Somewhere where he would always come whenever he'd feel sad or down. Somewhere he had poured out his feelings before meeting his friends. He had ran to the one place he had found comfort and safety for all those years. He had ran to Emily's old home. No one had bought it when she moved and it remained an empty house to the day. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he tried to wipe them away. Eventually he sat down and began to let everything out. He wasn't sure what he was feeling or why, but he felt himself break as everything inside of him fell with the tears streaming down his face. It was much to his surprise when he heard the door open and a voice call out.

"Spencer? Spencer is that you? Oh my God! Spencer! Come in, come in." He heard a voice call out with worry. He recognized that voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Instead he got up following the voice he had recognized and entering the house he hadn't been in for 6 years.

Alright. So I know the story took a weird dive and if you're confused don't worry. Everything will be explained next chapter. so I hope this kinda makes up for the previous chapters. If not, sorry. Maybe as the story evolves. Thanks for reading and please drop a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I figured this story has been on "hold" long enough. Sorry I've been away for so long but again life happens. I'm hoping to keep this one updated more frequently like my other story. Sorry if I can't make that happen. With that let's get into this.

Spencer walked into the house and instantly felt a warmth inside of him he had missed for so long. A caring arm wrapped around his shoulder as it brought him along into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Spencer finally looked up to see Emily's dad looking down at him with worried eyes.

"Yes please." Spencer replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Mr. Prentiss immediately began working on the tea as Spencer just sat there still unsure of what to do. He was ashamed of himself. _I shouldn't have just ran off like that. I'm missing school. There goes my perfect attendance. The new girl probably thinks I'm a complete ass. I wonder how things are gonna be when I go back to school tomorrow. I mean Ashley and I have all the same classes. I wonder how Emily is doing with the rest of her classes. I hope everyone is being nice to her._ Spencer's mind ran a hundred miles an hour and didn't notice that the tea was put in front of him until Mr. Prentiss gently put his hand on his shoulder. Spencer startled out of his thoughts, jumping slightly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Spencer calm down. You're ok now. Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer simply shook his head no and said thank you as he graciously took in the soothing tea. He began to feel tired as all the adrenaline drained from his body. Mr. Prentiss studied him for a moment as if thinking of something to say. "You look exhausted. You can go ahead and take Emily's bed since the guest room is full of boxes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

A few hours later

Emily walked through her front door absolutely worried about Reid. _I mean what was he thinking? I know it was embarrassing, but I wish he hadn't run off like that. All of his friends are worried. He isn't even answering his phone. I wonder if I should visit him. What if he doesn't live in the same apartment anymore? That would be awkward._ Emily sighed as she trudged upstairs and into her room. She turned around and jumped as she saw someone laying on her bed.

"SPENCER!" Spencer scrambled out of her bed, falling to the floor. Emily heard a loud thud as she ran to help him up. "Spencer! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" Spencer sat back down on her bed and she followed suit.

"I'm fine. I don't really know. I just remember running. Then I ended up here." Spencer said leaving out the part of how he used to visit here all the time to cry and talk because he found comfort. He also left out the part of crying in her front yard today. Emily pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Spencer. Oh my god. You had all of us so worried. Everyone else! They need to know you're ok!" Emily reached for her phone and opened up a group message that they had started when Reid had left to go get his lunch. She texted everyone: _hey guys. Found Spencer. He's ok. I'll let you guys know if anything new pops up._ She then put her phone on silent and placed it elsewhere. She knew they would blow up her phone but her main concern was on Spencer. He sat, his body language showing defeat as she cradled him in her arms. She pulled him up and moved him toward a packed box. "You know what always brightened your mood?" She asked as he looked up at her with confused eyes. "Your cards. You always loved to show card tricks and our amazement at them. Plus I'm sure you learned even more since meeting you're new friends and showing them."

"I haven't touched a deck of cards in years. I never really thought about showing everybody else…"

"What? But Spencer! You were amazing at them!" He showed a slight smile as she looked through the box.

"What are you looking for?"

"Remember your favorite deck of cards? The one you only used to show me card tricks? The one you gave me when I was moving so that I could remember you by something physical? I always carried them around with me if I could just AHA! Here they are!" She said as she pulled out his deck. "You always kept this deck for the sole purpose of brightening my day whenever I was sad."

"You… You kept them?" Spencer's voice showing them disbelief and his eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course I did. Like I said. I never went anywhere without them. They were my constant reminder of my best friend. Even after our skype calls ended this deck always put a smile on my face. And if I practiced correctly…" Her voice trailing off as she took out the deck from the box.

"You practiced?"

"Well I mean, whenever I had spare time. Plus there weren't too many to practice after all, you did only show me how to do 2 of them." She finished shuffling the cards and spread them out towards Spencer. "Pick a card any card." She said in her best mocking magician voice. Spencer laughed as he chose a random card and looked to see that he had chosen Ace of Spades. "Now place it back anywhere in the deck." He placed the card back and watched as she shuffled it around with the rest of the cards. She explained that she would flip over cards until she felt that she had gotten to his. She flipped and flipped and flipped until finally she said, "the next card that I flip is going to be your card. Are you ready?" Spencer nodded his head yes and she flipped over a card. "Is this your card?" Emily said trying to be as glamorous about the reveal as possible. Spencer looked down to see the King of Diamonds. She looked at him with a triumphant face and Spencer almost felt bad to say it.

"No."

"No? Are you sure?"

"Yes." The look on Emily's face of pure shock made Spencer bust out laughing. Emily feigned being hurt as Spencer just continued to laugh. He walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh and brightening my day. And also for not forgetting about me."

"I could never forget about you Spencer. You're my best friend." She said quietly as she returned the hug. _You have no idea how much you mean to me Spencer._

A shorter chapter and more of a buildup chapter but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. Leave reviews! Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a bird! It's a plane! It's actually just me finally back to writing. At least I hope. I've made a lot of empty promises when I keep saying that I'll get back to a schedule so I don't want to say that this time. Just, hopefully, you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Spencer awoke in the early hours of the morning. Checking the clock and seeing it hit two in the morning, he groaned. Emily had convinced him to spend the night, but instead of sharing Emily's large bed, he took the couch and he was regretting the decision. His back ached and he shivered through the thin blanket they had managed to rummage out of the boxes. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water to drink, however, instead of going back to the couch, he sat there and thought about what had gotten him so upset with Ashley. Sure she was being rude, but she was never the kindest person, and never had he decided to stand up to her. Was it because she had broken his heart? No… All his mind could go to was the new girl. The way her blonde hair flowed and her kind blue eyes shined like diamonds. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how he was ever even going to be her friend after what Ashley had done. He sighed as he took another sip of his water.

Emily tossed and turned in her bed. Leaving Reid to sleep on the couch didn't feel right, but he had refused to sleep on her bed with her. She understood the implications, but they were friends and he shouldn't have had to sacrifice his comfort, especially after the day he had gone through. As she laid there, unable to fall asleep, she recounted how her first day had gone. She had been reacquainted with her best friend and shared classes with him, she had been introduced to some very nice people. Aaron who was the star quarterback on the high school's football team, yet still focused hard on school and was a great person. Derek who was touted as the best baseball player the school had ever seen, a bit more flirtatious, but a kind heart. Then there was Penelope and Hailey, both of whom were very sweet. Penelope could help her with any electronic problems and Hailey was willing to show her all the hot spots in town. It would've been a picture perfect first day if Ashley hadn't ruined things with Spencer. Ugh, here she was thinking about Spencer again. She decided she would go check up on him and see if he was ok. She opened her door and noticed the kitchen light was still on which confused her. Emily went down the steps quietly and peeked into the kitchen to see an awake Reid, sitting there with water and deep in thought.

"Spencer?" She called out to him, breaking him from his thought. He looked over and had a concerned look.

"Emily, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"Same could be said for you Spencer. What's got you thinking so much?"

"It's nothing. Really, I think I'm about to go back to sleep anyway." he started as he got up and headed back to the couch. She was hurt that Reid didn't trust her, but she understood that they hadn't talked in a long time.

"Spencer, wait." He paused and turned around, "I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you. Now damn the social implications and come sleep on my bed, please?"

"Emily…" she cut him off, "Spencer, if you want me to sleep well you will go up those stairs and sleep in my bed." She knew that by using herself as the reason Reid would listen to her. She watched as he opened his mouth to argue before closing it and began walking up the stairs. Emily smiled as she turned off the light and followed him up. They got into her bed, leaving as much space between them as possible. Little time had passed before Emily heard the slight snores coming from Reid. _Poor Reid. He must've been egghausted._ She was glad he had listened to her and soon, with Reid finally sleeping comfortably, she felt sleep come over her. Emily woke up to the alarm blaring next to her as well as a panicking Reid.

"We are so going to be late! Emily, get up!" He yelled as he shook her.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Calm down Spencer." She looked at the clock and realized they had overslept, but not by much. She jumped out of bed, "Spencer, do you think you could leave so I could change." He looked at him, eyes wide.

"Of course!" With that, he scrambled out of the room. She laughed before realizing that he didn't have any clothes for himself. He had borrowed some old clothes from her father, but they were still too big and nothing that could be worn at school. She quickly rushed through her morning routine and ran down the stairs.

"Spencer, what are you going to wear?" She said looking at him in clothes that were too big.

"I have spare clothes in my locker. It's not fun being the smallest in a high school, anyway, I asked Derek to grab them for me so I could change in the bathroom, as unsanitary as it is, I have to." The pair swiftly ate breakfast before Emily drove them to school. They were met by the group who all gave Spencer a concerned look and before Derek handed Spencer his clothes. Spencer left to change and the group began to talk.

"What happened? You said you had him and then never responded!" The group bombarded Emily before she raised her voice.

"Relax! I turned my phone on silent because I wanted to give Spencer my undivided attention. He needed it." The group stood there quietly, unsure of what to say. They knew Emily was right, but they wished they had been updated. Just as the conversation died Spencer returned holding Emily's' dad's clothes. She ran to put them back in her car before their first classes started and the group turned to Spencer.

"Spencer! What were you thinking? How could you run out of school? What made you stand up to Ashley?" Spencer stood there, thinking of what he should say. He didn't want to say the new girl because he knew his friends would try something. He was at a loss when Emily came running back and the bell to get to class rang. He and Emily went to their first class and ran straight into Ashley.

"Ew gross." She stated before pushing Spencer out of the way and walking herself into class. Other than the look of act of disgust towards Spencer, the first four periods went by without too much trouble. Spencer was ok with it because the treatment wasn't new, it was just a new person. When lunch rolled around, Spencer and Emily were the last of the group to arrive.

"Hey guys," Spencer called out to the group as he and Emily approached the table.

"Hey, how's your day going so far?" Aaron asked.

"It's fine. Nothing new. Anyway I'm going to go grab lunch, want to join me Emily?" Spencer asked knowing she had forgotten to grab hers in his rush this morning.

"Sure." She said, smiling and walking to the line. She bumped into Spencer when he suddenly froze still. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, following his line of sight. She noticed him staring at the blonde who had rushed out of the cafeteria the day before. Spencer just stood frozen before he responded.

"She's going to think I'm a jerk." He just stared at her. Emily was extremely confused.

"Why would she think that?" Spencer looked up at her.

"Because she's new and Ashley spoke to her horribly yesterday."

"How do you know she's new and why would she judge you for something Ashley said? Wait! Is this why you two fought yesterday?" Emily's eyes opened with realization. Spencer looked at her for a few moments before he began to back away. Emily just watched him unsure of what to do until she noticed he was going to walk into someone. "Spencer…" Too late. Spencer felt himself bump into someone and he turned around and again he froze. She was someone who Spencer couldn't describe, her beauty shut down his mind and he just stood there with his mouth open like a fool. When the blonde looked up after wiping the food he had just spilled in her, she also froze with a look of fear on her face. She recovered faster than Spencer.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." She stated before running out of the cafeteria for yet the second day in a row. _She's sorry? Why is she sorry?_ Spencer's mind went into overdrive before Emily snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" But Spencer couldn't. Although out of his mental thoughts, he couldn't process the small chain of events that had just happened and so he remained frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Emily sighed, she knew that Spencer had already begun to fall for the blonde girl and that he was going to need a lot of help in order for anything to happen.

Soooooo, that's all I got. I know, I know, it's not the great return you had hoped for, in honesty, it's not even the return I had hoped for. I hoped that after such a long time, the chapter I would write would be freaking amazing, but the chapter is a bit just eh. Anyways, leave a review if you will, please, it helps out a ton. Point out things you would like to see or plot holes you guys got that I didn't. In any way, shape, or form, please a leave a review lol. It gets me motivated to write more.


End file.
